Want and Wanting
by carriebess
Summary: Cesare has a late night visit from his sister.


Cesare was sitting in front of the fire in his chamber, drinking from a large bottle of Spanish wine and thinking over the events of the previous days. He found himself rousing at the memories. Lucrezia had been watching him with the sly eyes of a predator stalking its prey since he had fled her room. When he had been alone in his forbidden desire it has been difficult enough to bear. Knowing that she was now subject to the same longings made him feel as though he was being tortured on a rack.  
The door opened behind him. Cesare turned his head and saw long golden hair illuminated by light of the candle she held.  
"What is it sister?"  
"I find myself in need of companionship, brother dear."  
"Then find yourself a lover" and do not let me find out his name or I will end his life.  
"I have one in mind but he is proving resistant." She cast a laughing look at him as she placed her candle upon a stand and rested at his feet.  
Cesare laughed. Lucrezia was sitting at his feet in front of the fire working her fingers through her hair. He lifted one lock. He loved her hair. It twisted like golden snakes through his fingers.  
"What would you have of me, sister?"  
"A kiss." She turned around to face him and moved close to his legs.  
Cesare lifted one of her curls to his lips and kissed it. Her hair smelled of lemon and verbena. "Not quite what i had in mind," Lucrezia smiled up at him.  
"That is perilous ground sister. I would not risk losing the affections of the one I hold closest to my heart."  
"I will never love another as I love you but something has changed. So kiss me like a man would kiss a woman. I want to know what it is that is between us "  
"Lucrezia I cannot. "  
"Just one kiss my love. Surly that would not be too much to ask."  
He was unable to deny her anything for long. One kiss, Cesare thought. Surely I can control myself for one kiss and then send her on her way. "Oh my love you play a very dangerous game indeed." He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her to him. "One kiss." he bent to her slowly, gauging his control. He bent his head so that his mouth touched her jaw and then whispered over to hover just above her lips. Her lips were trembling and he gave into a desire that had plagued him for years.  
His mouth was hesitant for a second as he registered the clove taste of her lips. He pressed in a little closer and his tongue brushed the seam of her mouth where it met his. Lucrezia opened her mouth and her tongue reached out to duel with his. In the instant he felt her warmth he was utterly lost.  
Cesare's blood raced and he was on the floor in front of his sister. He drowned in her mouth. His hands grasped her upper arms and he pressed her so close to him that he could feel every part of her body. His mouth took her again. There was nothing hesitant about his mouth now. He was the aggressor and he bent her backward with the strength of his desire. The kiss went on and on and they explored every part if each other's mouths. Their lips were pressed so tightly together that it threatened to cause pain but neither one retreated. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Her hands then busied themselves in unfastening his shirt and then learning the muscles of his chest and his taunt stomach.  
Cesare pulled himself away from her and shook his head as though to clear it. He had to make one last valiant effort. "Lucrezia we cannot."  
Lucrezia looked down at the obvious proof of his desire and smiled. "Really?" She touched him lightly, delicately, running her hands down his shoulders. She stood up and began untying her robe. It fell off her body and left her as bare and gloriously naked as a pagan statue. "Do you love me?" she asked him as she stood bathed in firelight. "More than anything in my entire life" he answered honestly.  
"Do you want me?"  
"I can hardly deny it" His hands were roving over her without his conscious mind giving them permission to do so. The fire was warming the pale marble of her skin. Her body was beautiful and he was so profoundly aroused that he ached. "I always want what I cannot have. It is in my nature. "  
"Let me tell you what I have learned about my nature, my brother. Every person that has loved me does so because they do not know what I really am. There is light and darkness at war inside of me. I am a Borgia. " She settled herself into his lap. Her slender legs surrounded him and her center pressed intimately against his straining erection. "You know me and still you love me. It seems only a Borgia can truly love a Borgia "and she placed her hands over his where they rested on her hips and moved them up to cup her breasts.  
His eyes closed at the contact and he felt his control slip entirely and vanish like butterflies on the wind. The weight of her breasts in his hands burned him. "My Lucrezia." his hands urged her still closer to him. "Mine" and he freed all of his darker impulses. There was not an inch of her skin that he had not dreamed of tasting. In the days since her wedding night he had been unable to speak with her often for fear of revealing his overwhelming desire. It was now all consuming. If he did not possess her now, in this very minute, he thought his heart would explode. There was no time for more words. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He shucked off his clothes and joined her.  
"I would see you" she tried to move far enough away that she could appreciate the glory of his body. He was not heavily muscled, more elegant duelist than barbarian warrior but his body was strong and beautifully formed.  
"Later" he said and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his body. There was no turning back at this point and another second without coming inside of her was an eternity. He kneeled in the center of the bed with Lucrezia in his arms and slid her down on his cock. Their groans of delight echoed through the bedchamber. She was so wet and needy that he penetrated her fully in one stroke and he chained her in place with his arms. It was several heart beats before he could move. Cesare closed his eyes at the intensity of the moment. She was perfection in his arms, holding his cock like a vise. Her forehead was resting against his but she learned back slightly so that she could look in his eyes.  
"Oh my love " and she smiled with tears in her eyes and she began to move with him. She could not bring herself to separate from him even a little so she just rocked back and forth. His hands on her hips pressed her down even farther on his cock. He could bring to mind none of the tricks he usually employed to please women. She continued to rock on him and he felt the shudders of ecstasy building at his spine. He tried to hold back until he realized she was there on the precipice with him. Their eyes stayed locked as white hot pleasure flooded through them. Cesare wrapped his arms around his sister and held her so tightly that it must have caused her pain but she did not cry out, only held him more tightly in return.  
"Oh my love, my love. " he murmured as he lay back on the bed, still wedged inside of her. Although he had spent his cock was still semi erect. They rested in silence for several minutes while the sweat dried on their skin. "What demon have you unleashed?" He could not stop touching her yet. His hand stroked her from the top of her hair to the curve of her buttocks. He had an overwhelming desire to stay as close as possible in case this proved to be some wine sodden fantasy.  
"A rather large demon brother." She smirked at him and tightened the muscles around his cock so that he could not mistake her meaning. "It is no wonder that the women you bed hobble in the morning." They laughed together at this and then their lips found each other.  
His dark eyes were burning when he shifted on top of her. "There will be no walking for you tomorrow my love. I suspect you have contracted a fever and I will stay and attend you in your chambers so that no one else risks infection." He was fully erect again and slid inside her so deeply that her breath caught. "I will minister to your every need." He slid his hand under one knee and brought her foot up to rest on his chest while he slid inside of her again and again. He was now deeper inside her than anyone had ever been. Her back bowed as he thrust inside of her and her hips lifted off the bed. There was time for finesse now, and tenderness and he was determined to show her both this time.  
Cesare filled his hands with her breasts. The skin of her body was incredibly fine and white and he would not resist stroking her. His back arched so that he could bring her erect nipple to his mouth while continuing to thrust into her. "Do you know how you have tormented me?"  
Lucrezia was no longer able to speak but she moved her body like a dancer underneath his hands. She tangled her fingers in his hair and urged him to suckle harder. He was battering her flesh to pieces. His mouth moved and he bit down on the skin of her neck, leaving a slight red mark on the skin. "I would brand every inch of you so that everyone knows you are mine." he reached between them and stroked her womanhood, playing with lips that took him over and over again. He found the pearl of her sensation and stroked it in time with his movements. He could feel her getting close to that ultimate pleasure and he gloried in it. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her on top of him so that he could trust up into her as she slammed down on him. Lucrezia shout was loud in the room as Cesare reached the limits of her womb and she exploded into sensation. She barely felt him continue to possess her until he joined her in ecstasy.  
"Lucrezia."  
"Hmmmm." She mumbled from underneath the curtain of her hair. She must have briefly lapsed into slumber.  
"Are you all right?" His beloved voice was full of concern. Lucrezia turned over and peered at him. Her smile channeled every well fed cat in existence. Cesare was learning over her looking as though he wanted to call a physician.  
"I feel ... blissful." she sat up and when he opened his arms she snuggled next to him. Home, she thought. "Did I sleep long?"  
"Only a couple minutes but I feared you fainted. I thought about calling for your maid but .."  
"That would be a scandal." she laughed with him and lay her head on his chest. She ran her hand through the scant hair covering him.  
They sat in each other's arms as the room darkened around them. "Cesare?"  
"Yes?" he was winding her corkscrew curls around his finger.  
"When?"  
Cesare did not pretend to misunderstand her question. "When did I know that I wanted you?" His finger trailed over her shoulder. "Do you remember the season before our father gained his office? I took you riding in the country." He was appallingly happy, more so than he could ever remember being, with his Lucrezia in his arms  
"And my horse went lame and you had to take me in front of you in the saddle? "  
"The same. I spent that entire ride with my face buried in your hair and your sweet ass against my cock. It was hard to think of you simply as my sister after that. It made for an excruciatingly long day."  
"We should ride together again my love." Her smile was full of mischief but then she turned serious. "And what now my Cesare?"  
"What do you mean?" He looked at her.  
"Will you banish me from your bed tomorrow?" Her hand was drifting down his stomach, distracted him.  
"Would you go?" He asked with a smile on his lips.  
Her answering smile was dazzling. "I think I would have to persuade you to let me return. Think of how painful I could make dining at our mothers table." She reached down and stroked his cock, which immediately responded.  
"No, my Lucrezia. I will not keep myself from you any longer." His hips moved, thrusting into her hand.  
He moved out from under her weight on the bed and picked her up. He carried her over to the pitcher of water where he refreshed himself in the morning and put her down on the low stool. Cesare grabbed a rag, dipped it in the water, and began wiping down her skin. He started at her neck, moving down her back before switching the cloth to her front.  
"Would you be my maid? I could learn to enjoy baths this way." Her voice was breathless. The ferocious longing for him reemerged.  
"Yes, I would be your maid." He fit himself between her parted thighs and trailed the rag over her breasts and then down her arms. "Stand up. I have to finish washing you." Lucrezia stood and moved closer to him. She placed her foot on his thigh. With amusement she saw that he was hard as stone again. Her foot moved and caressed his erection.  
"Patience." He scolded her. The rag was moving over her stomach and then between her legs, cleansing her of the evidence of his passion. The hair had been removed from between her legs and she was as bare as a young girl. "Pretty. " he murmured, and dropped the cloth. "I must be certain I have cleansed you." He placed his hand under her knee and curved one leg over his shoulder. "Hold on to me." Lucrezia wrapped her fingers in his hair and shuddered when his mouth moved between her legs.  
"What..what are you doing? " she moaned and twisted underneath his insistent tongue.  
"Ah something you have yet to experience? I am pleasuring you." He returned to his work. Cesare was becoming convinced that he would take Lucrezia over and over this night until they both could not walk. She tasted delicious to him, like a delectable forbidden fruit. He nipped and sucked at her until he had to hold her upright. He set her on the stool again after she had finished shuddering with pleasure and slid inside of her, feeling her contracting around d him.  
He possessed her with aching slowness this time. They moved together for endless moments, so close together that every part of their bodies was in contact. When she shuddered in completion there was a bite of pain that accompanied the pleasure, but not enough to make her want to stop.

There was a hand on his arm that brought Cesare to immediate wakefulness.

Micheletto.

"Your Holy Father approaches. I thought perhaps the lady..." Micheletto carefully did not look anywhere but his employers face. If he experienced any surprise at seeing the former cardinal in bed with his sister after what had plainly been a memorable night he did not show it. Cesare looked down at his sister. The smell of sex hung heavy in the room and she lay face down in an exhausted sprawl. Her face was plainly visible. "She should return to her room."  
"My love." he whispered into her ear. "You must away. Our father approaches."  
Lucrezia awoke more slowly. "What?" she moaned.  
"Get dressed and go with Micheletto. I must meet our father."  
Lucrezia roused enough to look from the face of the man Cesare trusted so implicitly. It was like a statue.  
"Micheletto."  
"Yes my lord?"  
He looked at his faithful servant for a moment and then merely said "See that she is not discovered" Micheletto understood that his employer trusted him enough to keep this most dangerous secret without the need for threats.  
Lucrezia hurriedly put on her night clothes and concealed herself under the voluminous cloak that Cesare found for her. He grasped her close for a quick, open mouthed kiss and then she ran from the room, followed closely by the man who seemed to bring shadows with him.  
The Holy Father arrived a few minutes later to discuss a report from Spain. He looked around the room with an amused chuckle, taking in the empty goblets of wine, the coverlet in front of the fire, the red scratches that decorated his sons back, and his son's tired but satisfied face." Entertaining company last night my son?" Rodrigo's eyes gleamed. Cesare merely smiled in return.


End file.
